


Valentine's Struggles

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to make his and Sam's first Valentine's Day special, while Dean struggles to figure out what to get for his new boyfriend, Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Struggles

“I give up,” Dean declared. “It’s impossible.”

“What is impossible?” Castiel questioned as he walked into the room.

Sam’s eyes flickered up from his book, the trace of a smile the angel’s presence brought not entirely erasing the disapproving look in his eyes. “He’s trying to find a Valentine’s Day gift for Crowley.”

“The guy can get anything he wants with a snap of his fingers,” Dean ranted. “It is the worst-case-scenario in gift-giving.” He ran a hand over his face as he clicked on yet another article entitled, ‘What to get the guy who has everything.’

Castiel looked thoughtful as he turned to Sam. “Valentine’s Day is the holiday where people in a relationship exchange gifts considered to be romantic, correct?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam chuckled slightly.

“Then I will need to get a gift for you.”

The hunter’s cheeks darkened. “You don’t _have_ to, Cas…”

“But we are in a romantic relationship.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to get me something just because Hallmark declared a holiday.”

“Who is Hallmark?”

Sam smiled amusedly. “Nevermind. The point is, you don’t have to get me anything unless you would like to.”

Castiel considered that for a minute. “I would like to get you something. You know that I enjoy sharing in the human customs with you.”

“Alright, Cas. That sounds great, then.”

Castiel nodded. “In that case, I shall be back shortly.” He walked over to kiss Sam briefly before making his way to the door.

Dean looked up at his brother. “What are you going to get him?”

“I have no idea,” he groaned.

“Join the club.”

* * *

 

Dean followed the hostess back to the private table in a back room of the restaurant. Figures Crowley would go all-out. The demon rose to his feet as Dean came through the doorway, his eyes running over the hunter appreciatively.

“Your waitress will be with you shortly,” the hostess declared before retreating.

“You look good enough to eat,” Crowley commented with a smirk as he pulled Dean’s chair out for him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I feel ridiculous. I only wear this thing when I have to for a case.”

“Well, that’s because you have no sense of style.” He resumed he seat across from Dean.

“Do you make a habit of insulting your dates?”

“I was under the impression that you were more than just a date.”

“Uh… right.”

Crowley frowned. “Second thoughts?”

“No,” Dean assured him quickly. “I just hope you know that you’re the most difficult boyfriend in the world.”

“Oh, but I’m worth it.”

Dean shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “That remains to be seen.”

Crowley scoffed. “Oh, really?”

“I’m going to need more than a couple weeks to determine your worth as a boyfriend.”

“Well then, maybe this will sway you.” He snapped his fingers and a red gift bag appeared on the table in front of Dean.

Dean couldn’t help but grin as he reached into the bag and pulled out a box of scotch-infused chocolates and apple pie. “This is awesome! Thanks.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“About your present…” Dean started as he put his gifts back into the bag. “It’s not exactly material…”

“Okay? Are you going to tell me what it is, or leave me in suspense?”

He cleared his throat. “How would you feel about having me handcuffed to your bed for the rest of the night?”

Crowley blinked in surprise. “That’s a hell of a lot better than chocolates and pie.”

* * *

 

“I am sorry about dinner.”

“Cas, it doesn’t matter,” Sam insisted.

Castiel looked down. “It is our first Valentine’s Day together and I wanted it to be perfect.”

Sam reached out, taking Castiel’s hand in both of his. “It _is_ perfect.”

“But I burnt our dinner.”

“Castiel, look at me.” He waited until the angel reluctantly met his gaze before he continued. “I get to spend this day with you, that’s all I care about. And just the fact that you tried to make dinner for us means the world to me. It was a very sweet thought, Cas, and it really doesn’t matter to me that it didn’t turn out like you hoped. The salad was delicious, and I wasn’t even that hungry, anyway.”

“You’re sure?” he asked uncertainly.

“Definitely. This just means that I get to teach you to cook.”

Castiel’s face split into a grin. “I’d like that.”

Sam’s smile mirrored his. “Good.”

“Sam Winchester…” Castiel reached out, cupping his cheek in his hand. “You are truly a testament to the goodness in humanity.”

Sam could feel his cheeks growing warm under the angel’s touch as he struggled to form a response. He was saved the trouble, though, as his boyfriend closed the space between them, kissing him fervently. He pulled away after a minute, leaving the hunter a bit short on air.

“Would now be a good time to exchange gifts?”

Sam nodded, reaching for the bag on the table. “Sure.” He handed him the bag, watching nervously as he began to open it. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, so I hope you like it.”

Castiel beamed as he pulled out a picture of the two of them in a silver frame, around which was engraved an Enochian love poem that he had once translated for Sam. Beneath that in English, it read, ‘I love you, Cas.’

“This is beautiful, Sam. Did you make this yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“I love it.” He reached for the rather large bag beside him and handed it to Sam. “It is not as good as your gift to me, but I hope you will still like it.”

Castiel watched Sam hopefully as he pulled out a large, black teddy bear, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“What do you think?”

Sam regarded the gift with an amused smile before turning to Castiel. “I was needing something to cuddle with when you’re not here.”

Castiel smiled. “So you like it?”

“I love it.” One arm around his teddy bear, he wrapped the other arm around his angel, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
